now_i_am_unbreakablefandomcom-20200213-history
Jaden Deveraux
'Nicknames' Jay, Den, Antonio, An, Tonio, or Deveraux 'Early Life' Jaden was born and raised in Nashville, Tennessee. He's the older brother of Harper Deveraux. He's the oldest child and first child of Alastair and Brie Deveraux. When Harper was five and Jaden was six Jaden found Gabrielle outside of the main house. Bethaney Braddock was all for adopting her, but she realized that Jaden had bonded with the little girl and become very protective of her. Harper had also bonded with her. Jaden didn't want anyone to take her away from them. As such Alastair and Brie Deveraux adopted her. They named her Gabrielle Nicole Deveroux. Well they were going to when they ended up in a battle with Gabrielle's father. Alastair and Brie were able to walk away with Gabrielle, but they made sure that her father's last name was used. So her name became Gabrielle Nicole Hicks-Deveroux. Gabrielle liked growing up on the Triple B. Gabrielle had a bigger family then she even realized. Jaden and Harper were protective of their little sister and made sure she was always alright. Gabrielle used Scarlett Braddock as a confidant. She would come to Scarlett after people had been mean to her because she'd been adopted by the Deveroux family. It only happened every once in a while. But always the day after she'd told Scarlett something the people would apologize and never make fun of her again. Gabrielle figured that Scarlett was doing something especially when she showed up with bruises and bloody knuckles. Harper and Jaden were always curious as to what happened, and wanted to protect their sister, but they couldn't. 'Ranch Life' As Gabrielle got older she began helping around the Triple B. She was also taught how to fight by Zach and sent with the Braddock children to learn how to dance. Harper was taught to fight by Zach. It became useful. Jaden was also taught to fight by Zach. Gabrielle became concerned about her older brother when he started looking into becoming a police officer. She continued helping on the ranch and hoping that Jaden would be okay. Harper on the other hand was more focused on helping the Ranch. Harper worried about Jaden, but didn't show it as openly as Gabrielle. Gabrielle supported Jaden through every step of his journey and Jaden in turn supported her. Gabrielle loved the ranch but she wanted to do something outside of it. So she got a job in town with a local dancing group. Gabrielle still helped out at the ranch but she was focused on her job. She also worked part-time as a bartender. When Scarlett came back after she had Blaine Gabrielle was there to make sure Scarlett was okay. Gabrielle had never seen Scarlett like she was. Scarlett rebounded fast and was gone a month later. Gabrielle worried about her. Gabrielle would sometimes be a shoulder for her brother Jaden. He'd made it on the local Special Vicitms Unit in the police department with Olivia and Grace Johnson. Gabrielle never asked Jaden what he saw she was just there when he needed someone to sit there quietly with him as he struggled with the demons. Harper would sometimes do the same for Jaden. Only Jaden would talk with Harper. Jaden worked well with his partner Evan McGarry. Course Jaden realized that there was something going on between Grace and Evan. He never said anything. Jaden was called by Kellan Sorenson when Wanda Kay was killed. Jaden didn't like getting that call, but it was easier to tell the Kay siblings of her death. Gabrielle was happy to see Scarlett happy again in 2011. Gabrielle liked Phil. She'd met him once briefly when he'd shown up at the ranch to ask Zach if he could marry Scarlett. Gabrielle didn't like to see Scarlett struggle and have people calling her names that she wasn't. Jaden didn't like it eaither. 'Wrestling Career' Jaden saw the others go to help Scarlett, but he wasn't sure how he would go help her. That problem was quickly ended following the RAW in Nashville. It was when Jack sat Greg, Corey, Oliver, Jake, Brad, Bryce, Zach, Summer, Paige, Sheila, and Holly-Grace down and asked them about bringing in the rest of the kids from the Ranch, Jesse Stovall, Elizabeth Good, and Jordan Lopez. They all agreed. Zach was ringside at Elimination Chamber for Scarlett, Summer, and Paige's match against Bysshe, Savannah-Grace, and Cadence. Zach was surprised that Paige chose Sheila to be her tag team partner. He was also a part of the attack on Shield following their victory and kidnapping attempt of Kamden. Zach loved Scarlett's expression the Monday after Elimination Chamber when Conner picked her up and spun her around. It was good to have his family around again. Simon enjoys being with his family and getting to watch Scarlett and Phil's children grow up. Jaden's mostly their to make sure his sister is okay. Jaden was just there to support Scarlett and fight. That's what you do for family. Jaden is there work the Shield feud and take care of everyone else. He's looking forward to the match at Wrestlemania. 'Personal Life' Jaden is the oldest child and first biological child of Brie and Alastair Deveraux. Gabrielle was left on the doorstep of the Triple B when she was a month old. She was found by Jaden Deveraux who became protective of her. Harper was as well. Gabrielle was close with Jaden and Harper and the three supported each other. Siblings: Harper Deveraux (Brother) Gabrielle Hicks-Deveraux (Sister) 'Finishing Moves' *Pentagram choke *Neckbreaker *Double Knee backbreaker 'Tag Teams/Stable' *The Society of Ingiustizia *Tag Team with Tyler Taylor 'Managers' *The Society of Ingiustizia 'Title Reign' 1-time Current United States Tag Champions with Tyler 'Entrance Music' *Gimme More by Machinae Supremacy (Society Of Ingiustizia Theme) (Starts when the Music does) *Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Blood by In This Moment (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Delish by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Soul for Sale by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) 'Tattoo' Jaden has a tattoo of Lola Bunny on his right bicep. It's in memory of Dinah Harper. Dinah had always liked Lola Bunny. 'Twitter Account' One of Jaden's twitter account is @TheSocietyofIngiustizia. His other is @JadenDeveraux Category:Wrestling OC's